Sensaciones ofuscadas
by Lexodian
Summary: OneShot outcannon. Seth Clearwater, Embry Call y Jacob Black se van a un antro de fiesta a ligar chicas y beber, pero todo le sale al revés a Seth cuando un muchacho llamado Benjamin Malek se le acerca a platicar. Contiene Hard Lemon, os aviso. XD


Me encontraba justo a la entrada del club, contemplando cómo todos los demás adolescentes en La Push sacaban sus identidades falsas para poder entrar. No pude evitar sonreír al verlos, unos más jóvenes que yo, impacientes por perderse un momento de sus vidas tan rutinariamente aburridas. Otros, llamados imperiosamente por las garras del sexo y el alcohol, cosa que conseguirían esta noche. Y yo, en cambio, venía acompañando a Embry y a Jacob. Naturalmente, también con identificación falsa, aunque ellos dos no la necesitaran, pues eran bastante altos y musculosos, lo que les confería un par de años más en la apariencia física.

Y es que yo no me quedaba atrás. También pasaba —apenitas— por un muchacho de veintiún años, algo un poco peculiar para tener apenas diecisiete.

Cuando el guardia nos validó las identificaciones, apenas pude contener mi emoción.

— Venga, Seth —me dijo Embry en cuanto entramos al vestíbulo—, ahora estás por conocer el cielo. Alcohol y mujeres por montón.

El escenario principal del antro estaba lleno por varios jóvenes adultos que bailaban al rito de la música electro. Las luces del lugar oscilaban generalmente entre el azul neón y el rojo, pero se alternaban tan rápido que podrían provocar secuelas de epilepsia al que se le quedase contemplando por más de treinta segundos. No sabía el nombre de las luces, aunque estaba seguro de que mi hermana ya me los había comentado una que otra vez cuando regresaba totalmente ebria de sus fiestas con sus amigas del colegio en años anteriores.

Los tres fuimos directamente a la barra al habernos abierto paso entre la gente bailarina. Incluso en el transcurso Jacob manoseó a una que otra mujer, a las que no les importó al ver de quién se trataba. No las culpaba, Jacob era bien conocido en La Push por su récord de mujeres que han cruzado por su cama. Podría decirse que Leah era de las pocas que faltaban, aunque la conocía bien, y preferiría arrancarse ella misma los ovarios antes que follar con Jake.

Embry nos pidió una ronda de shots. No alcancé a escuchar de qué, pero cuando el camarero trajo los tres vasitos, detecté la tonalidad ambarina del mismo.

Tomé el mío al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

— ¡Muy bien, muchachos! —empezó Jacob—. ¡Esta noche venimos a hacer historia! ¡Por las mujeres sensuales! ¡Por los bailes eróticos! ¡Por el sexo con las más buenotas!

— ¡Por el sexo con las más buenotas! —repitió Embry a todo pulmón, sonriente alzando su vaso de shot para brindar con Jake. No me quedé atrás y también lo alcé, sonriente, mientras decía:

— ¡Y que el día de mañana amanezcamos no con una, sino con dos! —y completamos el brindis.

Cuando el líquido me pasó por la garganta, me abrasó por completo. Era un ardor molesto, pero increíblemente soportable tras unos segundos. Los dos muchachos se lo terminaron antes que yo y ya estaban gritando eufóricos, como si su equipo favorito hubiese anotado. La música y el ambiente de las luces los hicieron entonar, y en menos de un segundo se fueron a la pista de baile donde, en menos de diez segundos, cada uno se consiguió una muchacha sin problema alguno, y empezaron a bailar con ellas de una manera poco decente. Me reí al verles; para eso habíamos venido.

Estaba por unirme a la pista a ver qué me tocaba cuando sentí la necesidad de tomarme otro shot. Dejé el vaso en la barra, saqué mi cartera y comprobé mi dinero. Ciento cincuenta pavos. Perfecto. Me volteé hacia el cantinero y le pedí otro, que no tardo en servirme. El nuevo trajo no sólo se metió con mi garganta, sino con mis mejillas, que empezaron a sentirse algo entumecidas.

Pero no dejé que me detuviera.

Me metí, pues, a la pista de baile. No sabía dónde estaban mis amigos ahora; seguramente bailando con una que otra muchacha buena. En cuanto me metí, visualicé a una muchacha rubia con un escote rojo, quien en cuanto me vio me sonrió y se puso a bailar conmigo al ritmo de la música. Debía reconocer que sabía mover las caderas, sí. No obstante, sentía que perdía mi tiempo con ella. Al terminar la canción le agradecí y me devolví directamente a la barra para tomar otro shot. Cuando lo pedí y me senté a la barra a esperarlo, me volteé para contemplar a los bailarines. No vi a mis amigos entre el gentío, sino más allá, en las mesas. Embry estaba pero bien ocupado metiéndole mano a una muchacha morocha, mientras que Jake estaba susurrándole algo a una pelirroja de falda corta mientras tenía sus manos en las piernas de ella, subiendo y bajando por las mismas de manera sensual. Sonreí y escuché que el cantinero me llamaba. Me giré y tomé mi vaso, justo a tiempo para que un billete de veinte dólares fuese colocado con seguridad en su sitio.

— Yo lo pago. —dijo una voz masculina que estaba a mi derecha, con lo que me giré. Me topé con un hombre de rasgos curiosos, como egipcios, con el cabello corto, barbilla ligeramente partida y ojos verdes, algo saltones. Me estaba sonriendo, y sus dientes blancos estaban perfectamente alineados.

— No es necesario. —le dije, sacando la cartera de mi pantalón. Él ensanchó su sonrisa y me puso una mano en el hombro derecho.

— No insultes mi generosidad —musitó—. En serio, no es nada, muchacho. Yo lo pago.

Se me hizo extraño que un total desconocido hiciera eso por mí, pero debía reconocer que me aliviaba tener un par de pavos más para mí. Guardé la cartera y tomé el shot, que alcé en su dirección.

— Por ti y tu generosidad. —respondí, antes de vaciarme el líquido en la garganta. Hice una mueca y dejé el vaso en la barra.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el banquillo. Me volteé y lo contemplé. Vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero, que le daba un aire varonil, a pesar de que, en base a su insistencia por pagarme la bebida, no lo parecía del todo.

Lo miré a los ojos, intentando descifrar qué es lo que deseaba. En ellos no encontré nada más que la curiosidad auténtica, por lo que cedí.

— Seth Clearwater —le dije con un tono algo desafiante. Entrecerré los ojos para acentuar mi desconfianza hacia él, un perfecto extraño. Él, en cambio, no inmutó su sonrisa.

— Benjamin Malek. —me extendió la mano derecha, el típico saludo. La contemplé apenas unos segundos antes de devolverle el gesto. Asentí, y en eso él giró un poco la mano para dejarle arriba en el estrechamiento. Bajé la mirada justo hacia nuestras manos, desconcertado.

— ¿Y esto…?

— Es la forma en que uno demuestra que tiene el dominio en la conversación.

— El dominio… —repetí con ligeras pausas, haciendo énfasis y mostrando que no estaba entendiendo un carajo con su comportamiento. Retiré mi mano inmediatamente y me levanté del banquillo, sólo para ser detenido por el joven, esta vez, con una mano suya en mi cintura.

— Espera. —me dijo, mientras un calor me crecía en el interior.

— ¿Qué demonios? —espeté, pero antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, me giró hacia él y me besó.

No me lo esperaba, ni siquiera con haberme sujetado por la cintura, ni siquiera por haberme pagado la bebida. De manea que, cuando plasmó sus labios con los míos y los movía para intentar provocar alguna reacción por mi parte, no me moví. No lo aparté, y mi falta de reacciones le dieron la luz verde. Me tomó por la espalda baja con una mano y me apretó contra sí, de manera tal que su entrepierna rozaba con la mía. Su otra mano, la izquierda, estaba en mi mejilla, sosteniéndome.

Seguía pasmado, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué sentir. Sentía sus labios en mí, y sus manos sujetándome, claro, pero de ahí en fuera no había nada. No había deseo mutuo, ni las tontas mariposas estomacales. Ni siquiera una especie de coraje por hacerme eso. No, me había convertido en una estatua. O eso creí.

No fue sino hasta que despegó sus labios de mí cuando noté lo que estaba sintiendo. O mejor dicho, lo que no sentía entonces. Ahora me sentía un poco vacío y ansioso, tanto, que fui yo el que empezó el nuevo beso. Las luces a nuestro alrededor la música electro me llenaban de adrenalina; combinadas con lo que estaba haciendo ahora, no tenía precio.

Nuevamente, él se separó un poco. Me contempló con esos ojazos verdes, y entonces sonrío.

— Mucho gusto, Seth Clearwater. —canturreó, y lo escuché a pesar del ruido. Entonces me tomé la libertad de verlo. Debajo de la chaqueta de cuero traía una camiseta gris no muy gruesa, del estilo de las que usas entresemana tras la escuela. El pantalón era azul y un poco entallado, pero no lo suficiente. El calzado consistía de un par de zapatos informales, pero aun así muy presentables y que iban con su ropa. Subí la vista nuevamente hacia su rostro, y entonces sentí algo en el estómago. Lo atribuí al alcohol que había consumido; era mi primera vez.

Y llegó el reflujo.

Excusándome como pude, me llevé una mano a la boca y salí disparado hacia el baño, ubicado a unos cuantos metros a mi derecha. Me la pasé apartando gente hasta que finalmente entré y fui directamente al primer cubículo libre que vi. Ni me molesté en cerrar la puertilla; sólo me incliné sobre la taza y esperé el reflujo fuerte.

Pero no vomité nada. Aún así sentía las ganas de hacerlo, pero no salía nada. No lo entendí bien.

Pasé así un par de minutos, hasta que literalmente quedé solo en los sanitarios, pero nada se me venía. La puerta del baño se abrió, pero ni me interesó. Yo seguía intentando evocar los demonios creados por la ingesta de la sustancia prohibida, cuando escuché un chasquido de labios detrás de mí.

— Algo me dice que esta es tu primera vez. —la voz de Benjamin Malek me hizo cesar mi intento de vómito. ¿Qué sabía él?

Me estaba para confrontarle, pero en cuanto quedé erguido sentí que un par de manos me tomaban por la cintura y algo —sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su entrepierna— se me repegaba al culo.

— ¡Eh, quítate! —le espeté e intenté girarme, pero él no me dejó.

— Shhh —me dijo, y finalmente me fue dando la vuelta poco a poco—, no pasará nada malo, Seth —una de sus manos se fue deslizando lentamente de mi cadera a mi abdomen, que acarició con suavidad. El suave tacto pudo conmigo; cerré los ojos y lancé un gemido—. Sí, así es. —me canturreó. Su otra mano también se deslizó hacia enfrente y me acarició como nunca antes me había tocado alguien. No me resistí; dejé que mi cuerpo actuara por sí solo.

Y fue cuando una de sus manos se posó en mi miembro, aún por encima del pantalón.

— ¿Benjamin? —pregunté entre susurros, pero él me volvió a chistar.

— Relájate —musitó, y escuché el sonido de mi propia cremallera. Acto seguido, sentí que sus manos trabajaban en la hebilla de mi cinto, que desabrochó rápido, seguido por el botón del pantalón. No intervine para nada mientras él me lo bajaba, y con él, los calzoncillos. Sus manos se alejaron un poco, escuché cómo cerraba la puerta del cubículo y cómo intercambiábamos lugares. Abrí los ojos y lo vi sentándose en la taza, contemplándome el miembro. Su mano derecha me lo sujetó firmemente y empezó a estrujarlo, con lo que yo me mordí el labio inferior. Lo vi masturbarme hasta que mi erección tomó su máximo esplendor, y se lo metió a la boca.

No mentiría: la sensación fue única, asombrosa. Sus labios tan suaves, que trabajaban tan bien en mi boca, ahora demostraban un dominio natural sobre mi miembro, que chupaba con profesionalismo. No pude más y abrí los ojos, sólo para verlo hacérmelo. De vez en cuando lo tomé por la nuca y lo empujé más hacia mí, con lo que conseguía que le cupiera todo en la boca. ¡Vaya placer!

Tras lo que me apreció un buen rato, él lo interrumpió y se paró en seguida. Se dio la media vuelta y se desabrochó su cinto.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté. Nunca me había tirado a un tipo. Él se despojó de su pantalón en seguida.

— Oh, vamos. Diez minutos. Nadie lo sabrá. Tan sólo… —empezó a menear su cadera, con lo que bajé la vista y me topé con su culo. Estaba muy bien trabajado, firme y… y… y delicioso. Siseé de placer.

— No traje condones. —fue lo único que pude decir para contenerme. Verle el culazo me provocó unas terribles ganas de metérselo como lo había hecho con una que otra compañera del colegio.

— Oh —vi cómo metía la mano en su chaqueta y sacaba un paquetito cuadrado color gris—, se me olvidaba. No muchos lo suelen pedir, pero los traigo por si acaso.

_Por si acaso…_ me pregunté a cuantos se había follado, y entonces agradecí por haberlo pedido. En menos de quince segundos me lo puse, lo tomé por la cadera y lo penetré de un movimiento.

Los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo. Yo cerré los ojos y alcé la vista. Estaba mucho más estrecho que una mujer, ¡pero demonios! ¡El placer era incluso superior! Entraba y salía de él con una tensión tan poderosa sobre mi miembro que no pude evitar comportarme como un animal. Y metérselo, metérselo de verdad.

Él se sujetó a la tapa de la taza mientras ambos movíamos nuestras caderas, yo para embestirlo y él nada más por movérmelas, lo cual le agradecí.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero sabía que ahora estábamos sudando, haciendo más ruido y, al menos yo, al borde del orgasmo. Se lo fui metiendo con más fuerza hasta que me vine violentamente, gritando de manera incensurable. Agradecí al ambiente ruidoso de allá afuera.

Benjamín se separó y como pudo se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la taza. Estaba hiperventilando y sudoroso, como yo.

Me sonrío.

— Bien hecho, guapo.

No pude evitar sonreírle a cambio. Bajé la mirada y me retiré el condón con cuidado. Le hice un nudo y lo sostuve enfrente de mí, observándolo bien. Hice una mueca.

— ¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó. Desvié mi mirada del condón hacia él.

— Esto es lo más que he eyaculado al tener sexo. —murmuré. Él sonrió.

— ¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre?

— Sí.

— Eso lo explica todo. —se paró y se subió el pantalón. Al estar bien, tomó el condón de mis manos y lo echó al bote de basura. Se me volteó a ver y me volvió a besar, esta vez, con ternura.

— Gracias. —fue todo lo que le pude decir al romper el beso.

— Cuando quieras. —me guiñó un ojo. En eso me subí yo mismo el pantalón y me lo abroché. Él me sonrió en todo momento mientras abría la puerta del cubículo y salía, mientras yo me veía obligado a ver marchar al muchacho que había hecho un cambio en mi vida, que me había llegar, irónicamente, al primer orgasmo auténtico de mi vida.

Nunca le volví a ver.


End file.
